This invention relates to a method of manufacturing Al-Al.sub. 2 O.sub.3 dispersion composite conductive material having an aluminum oxide content ranging from 0.01 to 0.2 percent, the rest being aluminum, and with an electric conductivity value ranging from 56.5 to 63.2 percent 1ACS and the product manufactured by the same method.
Aluminum-aluminum oxide dispersion products are well known in the art to be effective for improving the mechanical strength of aluminum, and they are known as sintered aluminum product (or SAP). Also, there are known various aluminum alloys for utilizing aluminum as conductive material. Aluminum-zirconium alloys and aluminum-iron-silicon alloys are typical examples. The mechanical strength of the Al-Al.sub. 2 O.sub.3 dispersion products are significantly improved as compared to electronic purpose aluminum (consisting of 99.65 percent aluminum, the rest being impurity) with an increase of the aluminum oxide content (from 7 to 13 weight percent). However, the use of the Al-Al.sub. 2 O.sub.3 dispersion products as conductive material encounters a problem in that their electrical conductivity is significantly reduced as compared to that of the electrical purpose aluminum by the incorporation of aluminum oxide.